


Wrath

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe has forgotten his wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

The universe forgot The Oncoming Storm, the terror that he embodied has disappeared, hidden forever in the lock of time. But they will remember.

The universe has taken so much from him.

Friend after friend, child after child, love after love.

He will regenerate soon, he does not fear it, he does not know when or how, but he does know why.

He will die breaking all the laws of time he had always protected.

He can do that.

He is the Lord of Time.


End file.
